


Across the Ocean

by shehasabadfeelingaboutthis



Category: gillovny - Fandom
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, Gillovny, I'm kinda sorry, RPF, revival era, twitter fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehasabadfeelingaboutthis/pseuds/shehasabadfeelingaboutthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gillovny one-shot. Inspired by GA’s fucked up question for DD.<br/>Anyway, who let them close to twitter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Ocean

She picked it up for the second ring.  
“Hey babe” her husky voice sounded distant, she was distant. Atlantic Ocean’s water silently lay between them, as a wall between his and her reality.  
“Umm, Gillian…I wanted to talk to you…” he started, trying to collect himself after forgetting what he wanted to say when he heard her voice, as usually.  
“Yeah?”  
“So…I’ve wanted to talk about that tweet of yours... dear god, Gillian, you can’t just ask someone to choose between his lover and ex-wife!”  
Silence. For half a second she didn’t answer, and even from the other side of the world, he could almost see her face as she’s licking her lips, thinking about how to answer, smirking about the fact that he’s calling her his lover, which will always make her smile.  
“David. Did you just quote Mean Girls for me?” she said finally.  
“Yeah I guess. But anyway. Babe, I can’t answer to that tweet. Not publicly. What have you thought?”  
She sighted.  
“I don’t know, I just…I thought we’re over this. You, me, Téa…when we shoot your episode, you told me I was your favorite.”  
“And you were, and are, but I told you that in private, and I’d like to keep in there. Not because of Téa, you know she’s absolutely fine with it. But because of my kids. And because of the fans. It’s already crazy, now imagine what it would be like if they knew…But we’ve talked about it before”  
“Yeah, we did…I’m sorry. Do you want me to delete the tweet?”  
“No, I think too many people seen it, it would just generate more gossip.”  
“David, I’m so sorry, really. I just…I just wanted to catch your attention. You’re so far.” Her sad tone of voice made his stomach feel like someone’s punched him.  
“You don’t have to catch my attention. You know you’re the only thing on my mind, and miss you badly, darling. I promised I’ll see you at holidays. We just have to hold on until then”  
“David?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will we ever cross the boundaries? The secrecy, the distance…”  
She stopped, and he knew what she is thinking about. Will you ever fulfill the words you promised me with that ring?  
“You know, the truth is still out there” he answered. She chuckled.  
“Oh come on, Double D! That was bad, even from you”  
“Thank you. I have to go now. I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“Yeah…” she hung up, and he smiled. January 24 was so close…and who knows what will happen then?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please let me know about my mistakes!


End file.
